


В мире животных

by Irgana



Category: Claymore
Genre: AU, Cannibalism, Crack, Dark, Death, Drama, Enterophilia, F/F, Gen, M/M, POV First Person, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irgana/pseuds/Irgana
Summary: Рубель из рода драконов и мимикрирует, Клэр после экзекуции Терезы еще немая и ненамного умнее Миаты, а Присцилла… в общем, узнаете сами.





	

Девчонка тощая, прыщавая и очень вонючая. И еще она, кажется, немая.

Выучить местный язык оказалось проще, чем привыкнуть к их внешнему виду. Хилые. Бледные. Слабые и мягкие. И они еще называют йома «уродливыми». Да помещая зародыш йома в их тела, мы оказываем им величайшую услугу.

Девчонка протягивает мне отрубленную голову. Шерсть свалялась, кожа выглядит замусоленной. Слезами и соплями девчонка ее поливала, что ли?..

— Что ты хочешь, девочка? — спрашиваю я. Говорят, мой голос приятен для местных. Если бы эти твари не были такими изнеженными, я бы счел это за комплимент.

Девчонка бьет затылком отрубленной головы себя по груди. Так как я ничего не отвечаю, она думает, что я ее не понял. Задирает платье и начинает царапать себе живот; большая голова, неуклюже зажатая локтем другой руки, изрядно мешает ей.

— Хочешь, чтобы я вживил ее голову тебе в тело? — озвучиваю я: еще немного, и для наглядности она начнет себе живот распарывать веткой.

Девчонка так яростно кивает, что, мне кажется, сейчас мне под ноги покатятся две головы.

Растягиваю углы рта, как для большой еды — для местных это признак радости или одобрения. Нужно быть безграмотной бездомной девчонкой, чтобы поверить, что мне тут есть чему радоваться.

Она верит, конечно.

«Придется держать ее в какой-нибудь пещере, — думаю я, прикидывая, что мне понадобится из оборудования и реагентов. — И не забывать кормить». В прошлый раз, когда ко мне так же пришли, я забыл.

— Но будет больно, — говорю я ей. — Тереза тебе говорила это?

Девчонка смотрит на меня так, словно я должен прочитать ее мысли. Интересно, зачем мне это, по ее представлению, надо. Понятия не имею, о чем ей рассказывала Тереза, о чем вообще с ней говорила. О чем могут разговаривать между собой животные вроде этих?

Наконец девчонка кивает. С опущенной головой, облепленной слипшейся шерстью, она похожа на недавно вылупившегося асаракама.

— Хорошо! — говорю я девчонке, пока она еще чего-нибудь не начала показывать. — Иди за мной.

Пока мы идем по лесу, почти похожему на родной, я думаю над удивительными обычаями местной фауны. Даже Тереза не устояла против привычки искать себе пару независимо от ее пола. Мой асаракамчик послушно тащится следом. Вряд ли он думает вообще.

«А что было бы, если бы я тебя не нашел?» — так и подмывает меня спросить, но вместо этого я говорю:

— Тереза гордилась бы тобой.

Мне даже заднее зрение не надо включать, чтобы узнать, что асаракамчик раздвигает углы рта до самых ушей. Тереза была самой сильной в своем виде, каждый бы обрадовался, если бы такая альфа его заметила.

Это и я понимаю.

***

Присцилла царапает ногтем лавку.

— …и ты постоянно опаздываешь! Чем ты вообще по дороге занимаешься? Мы всегда ждем тебя!

Эльда всегда выговаривает ей: не так ходишь, не так отвечаешь, не так йома убиваешь… «А как их еще убивать, — уныло думает Присцилла, — зубами, что ли?» Вот и сейчас: ну что она сделала неправильно?

— Ты меня хоть слушаешь?

— Простите, — бормочет Присцилла.

— Я спрашиваю, почему ты разрушила дом?

— Там йома был… — объясняет Присцилла. — И дети. Он мог их съесть, пока я поднимаюсь…

Эльда делает движение рукой, и Присцилла съеживается. Она не помнит, когда ее били по лицу последний раз и кто, но все равно страх сильнее нее. Конечно, Эльда просто машет рукой — мол, что взять.

Это же просто дырка в стене. Можно там еще одно окно сделать. Или дверь. В никуда.

Но Эльда все-таки лучше Иоганны — та вообще не разговаривает. Как будто Присцилла пустое место. Словно и нет никакого номера два вовсе, а йома на миссиях сами по себе умирают.

Их третья — кажется, Хина — упорно смотрит на дверь сарая и делает вид, что ничего не слышит. Все третьи всегда так делают. Некоторые потом пытаются кое-как загладить то, что кажется им виной. Похоже, Эльду это еще больше раздражает — как раздражает все, связанное с Присциллой.

Самой Присцилле неинтересно даже то, будет ли Хина что-то пытаться сделать для нее. Третьих постоянно меняют, или они сами меняются. Это первые номера так быстро не сместишь.

«Ты уже давно номер два, а у тебя до сих пор нет собственной техники. Смотри на тех, у кого есть, и учись!» — назидательно повторяют Черные. Перед Присциллой проходят быстрые мечи, точные мечи, крученые мечи, дальние броски, высокие прыжки, удивительные мгновенные перемещения… Она может убить больше йома, чем любая из этих «техничных», и гораздо быстрее, но все равно ее считают несовершенной. Получается, она старше почти всех по рангу и убивает очень много йома, а все равно бесполезна.

— Простите, — снова говорит Присцилла. — Я больше не буду… я буду стараться.

Она не знает, в чем и как еще ей надо стараться. Черные думают, она будет смотреть на разные техники и рано или поздно поймет, что хочет себе такую же.

Все эти вещи: удлинить руки, зависнуть в воздухе, управлять чужим телом, — все требует высвобождения йоки. Запретные техники. Они все повторяются из поколения в поколение, однажды даже две одинаковые у погодок встретились. Девочки с этими замечательными техниками умирают, а Присцилла без собственного стиля остается.

— Не хочу, — еле слышно бормочет Присцилла.

— Что?! — спрашивает Эльда: она только что кончила объяснять следующее задание. Пойти туда, зачистить гнездо йома, пойти оттуда, убить Ненасытного, пойти дальше, снова убивать йома… Ничего не меняется для Присциллы, это третьим надо что-то объяснять.

Эльда ждет ответа, даже третья ждет, хотя все так же демонстративно пялится на дверь, и Присцилла в неловкой тишине говорит — надо же что-то сказать:

— Я готова.

Судя по взгляду, Эльда знает, что это другие слова, но ничего не говорит. В конце концов, она всего лишь номер семь и иногда, кажется, об этом даже вспоминает.

***

— …Кроме того, на холме найдены останки двух воинов, номера четыре Софии и номера пять Ноэль. Характер повреждений и остаточная йоки свидетельствуют о том, что их убила Пробужденная. От номера три Ирэн осталось в буквальном смысле только мокрое место.

Куи закончил свой доклад и после кивка Римуто отступает, снова сливаясь с тенями вдоль стены. Ну и народ подобрал себе этот Даэ.

— Значит, один из первых номеров у нас исчез, а второй ничего не помнит, — подытоживает Римуто.

Меня это совсем не удивляет: эта особь и раньше умом не отличалась, а изнуряющая битва с сильным врагом и мощные выбросы йоки от пробуждения, наверное, вообще ничего от ее мозга не оставили.

— Ее нельзя винить, — вступается Уфити. Он всегда почему-то на стороне воинов. — Последнее время она стала демонстрировать нестабильность…

— Винить? — удивляется Римуто. — Раз она может сражаться дальше, пусть сражается. Пробужденную занесите в список, всех воинов подвиньте на три номера.

Он замолкает, скользя по нам взглядом. Некоторые думают, что он так выискивает, есть ли кому что сказать. Его взгляд задерживается на мне.

Я помалкиваю.

— Номером один, — наконец говорит Римуто, — назначим Анику. Есть возражения?

Аника — моя подопечная. У меня, конечно, нет возражений: выбор достойный. После Терезы выбирать все равно не из кого. Похоже, все считают так же.

— Присцилла… — порывается что-то сказать Уфити.

Римуто затыкает его одним недовольным взглядом.

— С этим покончено, — говорит он. — Лучше расскажите мне, что происходит на Севере. Почему все йома упали в качестве?

Я опускаю подбородок ниже и сполна наслаждаюсь оправданиями северного отдела. Рядом со мной стоит Орсей и внимательно слушает доклад с севера. Он лишился своей лучшей подопечной, но незаметно, чтобы его это особо волновало. Разумный человек, нам бы такой не помешал.

— Быстро кончаются, — недовольно говорит Эрмита после собрания. Орсей кивает.

— Было бы неплохо, если бы мы нашли способ что-то делать с умершими удачными номерами, — сообщает Даэ. — Ускорило бы эксперимент.

Я киваю — остальные все равно с Даэ не общаются.

— Хотя, — продолжает Даэ, довольно осклабившись, — в этот раз ничего интересного и не осталось.

Я снова киваю: номера три и четыре были так себе, а других останков нет.

— Ну, я пошел, — заключает Даэ и разворачивается. Его совершенно не волнует, что ему никто не отвечает. Тоже разумный человек.

— Как думаешь, куда она полетела? — спрашиваю я Орсея.

Видно, что он уже отвлекся: ему нужно несколько секунд, чтобы понять вопрос.

— Тереза? Понятия не имею, — он пожимает плечами. — Не моя забота. Найдут — убьют.

— Много стало крылатых среди первой десятки, — задумчиво говорит Тейто. — Наверное, скоро и йома такие пойдут. Надо девочек научить метать оружие.

Тейто заведует образовательной частью воинов. Никто ему не отвечает — это никому не интересно, кроме Уфити, который уже убежал к своей Присцилле. Трудно, наверное, быть медиком.

— Никто не летает без посадки, — замечает Эрмита. На этом все считают тему исчерпанной.

Меня это тем более не волнует: я-то видел, что никто не улетал с того холма.

***

— О-о-о, вот и наша Пробужденная! — радостно кричит номер пятнадцать Риана.

Это они такое прозвище ей дали в Организации — «Пробужденная». Чтобы показать: она ниже их.

— А что ты нам принесла, кишочки? У-у-у, как от тебя воняет! Да ты их, наверное, на себе спрятала!

Поэтому Присцилла и не любит охоту на Ненасытных. Лучше уж обычные миссии с йома: там таких всегда осадит старшая.

Риана подпрыгивает, залетая ей за спину, и еще в воздухе тянется к воротнику.

— Руки! — рявкает откуда ни возьмись возникшая Иоганна.

Риана приземляется на корточки. Даже не оглядываясь, Присцилла знает, что та подставила сзади себя руку, готовая снова взвиться до самой крыши. Из-за этого у Рианы прозвище «Обезьянка». Присцилла уже встречалась с Рианой, но самого животного никогда не видела; говорят, они редкие.

— Ну ладно тебе, — говорит Риана. — Пошутить хотела.

Иоганна шуток не понимает. Это все знают.

— Успех этой миссии, — говорит Иоганна, — зависит от того, как мы будем действовать в команде. Если вы на это не способны, вам лучше остаться здесь.

— Ладно, ладно!.. — вскрикивает Риана: Присцилла, дернувшись от шагнувшей вперед Иоганны, чуть не отдавливает ей ту самую заднюю руку. — Мы будем дружить всей командой. Ну, что на этот раз?

Присцилла даже не успевает извиниться. Наверное, если бы успела, это бы удивило Риану.

Номер двадцать один, Синна, молчит. Присцилла ее уже видела, и тогда Синна тоже молчала всю миссию. Может, говорить не умеет — таких она тоже видела.

— Ненасытный был замечен в горах Пабуро. Рубившие там дрова крестьяне сообщают о крупной особи. Выступаем сейчас.

— Ну держись! Не терпится попробовать тебя в бою, — говорит Риана, облизываясь и кидая взгляд на Присциллу. Заметив, что Иоганна снова открывает рот, Риана быстро добавляет: — Ненасытный. Говорят, с ними бывает интересно.

«Ничего интересного, — думает Присцилла, выходя следом за Иоганной. — Вы просто не представляете, до чего же они скучные». Иногда ей кажется, что Ненасытные похожи на воинов: тоже имеют один-единственный особенный прием, тоже преследуют в существовании всего одну цель, тоже превращаются… тоже монстры. Может, поэтому Присциллу так не тянет охотиться на них: словно своих же убиваешь. Особенно потому, что обычно одна-две из них на охоте погибают.

Этот Ненасытный неплохо отбивается, Присцилле редко такие встречаются. Она без раздумий прыгает вперед, скрещивая меч с его ногой. В сражении она полностью забывает, кто она и где, отдаваясь одной цели: убить. Она отвлекается, только услышав вскрик Иоганны. Отпрыгнув, Присцилла удивленно смотрит на номер шесть и номер двадцать один, нанизанных на один торчащий из земли щуп.

Ее Ненасытный смеется.

— Глупые смешные девочки, — говорит он. — Не заметили, что нас двое.

Присцилла никак не может в это поверить: неужели, кроме нее, этого и правда никто не заметил? Но дергающиеся тела Иоганны и Синны подтверждают слова Ненасытного. Конечно, Иоганна еще жива: она все-таки из первой десятки и, даже пытаясь спасти младший номер, избежала серьезных повреждений. Когда ее рука нанизывается на второй выстреливший вверх щуп, а грудь — на третий, она наконец кричит. Присцилла срубает все три и кладет освобожденную Иоганну поодаль.

Откуда-то сверху дико взвизгивает Риана, прыжком уже почти долетевшая до спины чудовища.

Присцилла стискивает рукоять клеймора.

— Не прощу, — сообщает она обоим врагам и срывается с места.

***

— Наши сведения оказались неточными: Пробужденных было двое. Трое из команды, отправленной на их зачистку, погибли, номер два исчезла. Оба Пробужденных убиты.

«Оказались» звучит так, как будто это было сюрпризом, — думаю я, не косясь на Даэ. — Кажется, кто-то забыл доложить о сообщении своих разведчиков».

— Кому мы обязаны потерей двух единичных номеров? — спрашивает Римуто. Он недоволен — его можно понять: он все-таки рассчитывал, что номер два рано или поздно пробудится, иначе не тратил бы номера из первой и второй десятки, приставляя к ней. Как там, «одна отвлекает, другая бежит докладывать»?.. Жалко, что его план так и не заработал, я бы с удовольствием на это посмотрел — всегда подозревал, что Римуто штабист и в жизни не бывал на поле боя.

— Зато мы избавились от двух заноз: номера шесть и номера пятнадцать, — замечает Орсей, и нет никого, кто его бы не поддержал.

— Может быть, так и будем делать? — предлагает Даэ. Я удерживаю восхищенный щелчок языком: вот ведь, сразу нашел себе пользу! Остальные явно не понимают, и Даэ поясняет: — Посадим туда кого-нибудь посговорчивее из первых поколений и пообещаем не трогать его, если он иногда будет помогать нам… с собранными на него группами.

Не обращая внимания на ропот обсуждающих эту идею, я смотрю правой половиной глаз на Римуто. Он обдумывает предложение и сейчас примет его.

— Кого ты предлагаешь? — спрашивает он.

— Можно Ирдена, — опередив Даэ, предлагает Орсей, уже сообразивший, на чью сторону склоняются весы. — Или Кайла, если он еще жив.

— Нет, я вчера отправил на него отряд, — качает головой Уфити. Самцов он почему-то не любит, только самок — может, потому что позже всех прибыл с материка и опоздал на начало эксперимента.

— Или Хейма. — Оказывается, даже Эрмите есть что сказать. Значит, он тоже подозревал, что в Пабуро было двое. Любопытно, кого использовал для наблюдения — наверное, номер восемь.

— А что делать с Присциллой? — подает голос Тейто. Это возвращает всех на землю.

— Если не объявится через две недели, внеси в список, — велит Римуто.

— Который? — уточняет Тейто. Это и мне интересно: всегда хотел выяснить, что Римуто на самом деле думает о том происшествии с Терезой.

— В список Пробужденных, — отвечает Римуто. — Не сами же они себя все перебили.

«Удивительно устроен мозг человека, — думаю я, направляясь после собрания в зону лабораторий, — пока он может наблюдать и обратить себе на пользу, номер два стоит еще одного однозначного номера; как только не может, даже не интересуется толком, что произошло».

В лабораториях Даэ, как обычно, пахнет сладковатой гнилью и едкой горечью. Приятный запах, но если я буду слишком часто заходить сюда, это будет выглядеть странно: люди этого места сторонятся.

Даэ стоит, погрузив руки в живот особи на столе, и от него пахнет феромонами. Он оборачивается и смотрит так, словно он меня ждал. Меня это устраивает: он может предать Римуто и всю Организацию, но никогда не предаст себя — эксперимент на первом месте.

— Пробужденный? — спрашиваю я, кивая на дыру в животе особи.

Даэ вынимает руки.

— Похоже, — говорит он, отвернувшись и подойдя к шкафу. Выбрав одну банку, он показывает ее мне, это сопровождается новым выбросом феромонов. — Вот кишечник номера двадцать четыре из 60-го поколения, погибшей в бою с подземным Пробужденным.

Осторожность требует нацепить маску безразличия и отвращения, но частью глаз я рассматриваю образцы в банке и в животе — и правда, похожи.

— Все пригождается, — замечает Даэ, возвращая банку в свой шкаф наслаждений.

— О да, — подтверждаю я. — Это мне напомнило… Недавно мне попалось кое-что интересное.

Пора моего асаракамчика, пережившего вживление, отдать туда, где ему обеспечат постоянный специальный уход.

***

Присцилла шагает по стылой земле. Чем дальше, тем холоднее воздух, и даже есть хочется чаще, чем в тепле. По утрам она иногда видит иней на ботинках. Может, они от этого быстрее износятся — она не знает. Одежда точно становится все тоньше, и Присцилла каждый раз думает об этом с грустью, но поделать тут нечего. Износится — найдет где-нибудь что-нибудь другое. Она придумает. Одежда — это вообще не главное.

Раз тех, кто с ней ходит, всегда убивают, она будет ходить одна. Она и одна хорошо справляется, так ведь? Черные ее не пустят, опять кого-нибудь приставят, и из-за нее опять кто-нибудь умрет, поэтому она никому не скажет.

Правила Организации незыблемы, но среди них нет такого, которое требует всегда ходить с кем-нибудь. Главное — убить побольше йома. Она слышала, что их больше всего на Севере, так все говорят, и еще там воины быстро сменяются. Значит, она пойдет туда.

Север встречает ее студеными ветрами и заснеженной землей. Засыпая, Присцилла представляет, что вместо сугробов вокруг сидят родные, и ей кажется, что она нашла свое место — здесь ей рады, и здесь она нужна.

Тут действительно много йома. Она рубит и рубит их, усевая телами неродящую землю, а потом перед ней появляется мужчина.

— Ты убиваешь мои войска, — сообщает он ей, как будто говорит, что у нее форма порвалась.

Присцилла не понимает. Этот мужчина не похож на йома или Ненасытного, но он совершенно точно не человек, поэтому, конечно, его тоже надо убить.

— Ты об этом пожалеешь, — тем же тоном говорит он, когда Присцилла кидается на него с мечом.

Потом он вдруг превращается в огромное чудовище.

— Не будем тянуть время, — доносится голос сверху. От чудища разит отвратительной йоки, которая заставляет каждый волосок на теле встать дыбом.

Когда Присцилла, много раз отброшенная назад, падает на колени, над ней нависает его огромная тень.

— Впервые вижу такого упрямого воина, — насмешливо говорит чудовище. Его йоки надвигается на Присциллу, прижимая к земле, сдавливая все тело и мешая дышать. Ей впервые страшно от жуткой разницы в силе… нет, не впервые. Где-то в городе, на камнях, она испытала что-то подобное. Нет, даже еще раньше. Папа.

— Нет… — говорит она.

— Ты выбрала неправильного противника, девочка. — С этими словами чудовище бьет лапой.

— Нет… не про… — говорит одновременно с этим Присцилла, и кокон йоки вокруг нее вспыхивает яркими красками.

…Перед ней стоит на коленях человек. Он держится за правое плечо, и Присцилла чувствует запах крови и сильной йоки, отчего во рту стоит неприятный привкус. Кажется, человек только что говорил ей что-то, но она не помнит слов. Она просто смотрит на его длинные светлые волосы, и рука с клеймором словно сама сносит ему голову.

***

Я сижу у костра: ночи стали холодными. Передо мной стоит мой асаракамчик. Он уже вырос, обзавелся собственным номером и мечом и, по-моему, вполне освоился в Организации. Правда, больше всего меня удивляет, что он научился говорить. Понятия не имею, что для этого с ним делали в зоне адаптации, но отдаю должное дрессировальным талантам Тейто. Полноценный асаракам из него не вышел, но внешнее и общее сходство сохранилось.

— Я хочу более сложное задание, — говорит асаракамчик. Не нужно быть восемнадцати пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, куда он клонит.

— Присцилла покинула Организацию. Никто не знает, где она сейчас.

— Я найду ее.

— Для этого тебе тоже придется покинуть Организацию. Но ты отлично понимаешь, что это означает.

Асаракамчик молчит. Последнее я просто так добавил — не думаю, что он действительно понимает. У него есть одна цель, и другое в его голову просто не помещается.

— Присцилла была номером два, и она смогла убить Терезу, сильнейшего воина номер один в истории Организации. Думаешь, у тебя есть хотя бы один шанс? Она совсем на другом уровне развития.

Это даже правда, хотя вряд ли асаракамчик об этом догадывается. Сомневаюсь, что он вообще подозревает о наличии разных уровней развития, даже если при нем кто-то об этом сказал. С другой стороны, при такой поразительной целеустремленности ему это и не нужно.

— А если мы получим заказ на Присциллу, — вдруг говорит асаракамчик, — что будем делать?

Этот вопрос застает меня врасплох. Животным иногда в голову приходит то, что не придет здравомыслящим людям.

— Организация взвесит свои силы, — отвечаю я, — и примет обоснованное решение.

Асаракамчик все так же смотрит мимо меня, хмуря лоб, и я спохватываюсь, что сказал слишком сложно.

— Никто не будет гоняться за одним-единственным чудовищем, — поясняю я. — Невыгодно выделять на нее несколько воинов, которые могут принести пользу в других местах. Это относится и к тебе.

Совершенно ясно, что для асаракамчика это все пустые слова. Я рассматриваю его: рука от номера два 91-го поколения, глаза от номера десять 65-го поколения, ноги от номера шесть 120-го поколения, и еще я чувствую запах особи второго пола — правда, у них всего два пола. Все-таки в Даэ заключен огромный талант.

— Некоторое время назад Присциллу видели на Севере, — сообщаю я. — Она зачистила йома так, что теперь это самый безопасный регион, а кроме того, убила всех живших там Ненасытных. — Разумеется, асаракамчику не нужно знать, что из-за усердия Присциллы производство йома пришлось перенести на юг. — Однако потом ее следы теряются.

— Если я ее найду, я могу ее убить? — спрашивает асаракамчик.

«Ну да, чего я ожидал», — думаю я, жалея, что все мои попытки расширить мир этого животного разбиваются о его широкий лоб, прикрытый свисающей гладкой шерстью.

— Организация считает Присциллу Ненасытным, — говорю я. — Однако мы впервые слышим о Ненасытном, убивающем йома и не питающемся людьми. На самом деле, она оказывает нам всем большую услугу…

— Значит, могу, — заключает асаракамчик. Я даже понятия не имею, слушал ли он дальше первой фразы.

— Формально да, — улыбаюсь я, — но в бою ты против нее ничто. Оставь эту затею. Впрочем, у меня есть для тебя задание, которое поможет тебе проверить свои силы.

Асаракамчик делает стойку. В таком виде он выглядит даже милым.

— В окрестностях Рабоны появился блуждающий йома, — говорю я. — Погибло уже пять человек. Так как для Рабоны эта ситуация скользкая — в «Священном городе» не терпят ни йома, ни клеймор, — ты должна действовать осторожно и в город не заходить. — Я знаю, что асаракамчик не понимает сути, поэтому поясняю: — Обычно йома сидят на одном месте: так надежнее найти еду. Если он блуждает, он уверен в своих силах.

Глаза асаракамчика освещаются пониманием. Сейчас он похож на разумное существо.

— Да, — киваю я, — почти наверняка это Ненасытный. Ты уже хорошо показала себя в бою с ними; но на всякий случай я отправил тебе подмогу.

Возможно, у Даэ были другие планы на эту особь, но исходно асаракамчик все-таки мой, а мне он больше не нужен — теперь я хочу получить кое-что другое.

***

Присцилла движется на юг по широкой полосе, зачищая все, что попадается на ее пути. Она убила столько йома и Ненасытных, что их телами можно выстлать путь до неба. Организация будет гордиться ей. Со времени охоты в горах Пабуро Присцилла не встречала ни одного Черного — наверное, они наконец поняли, что она и одна отлично справляется и никем из других воинов можно не рисковать. Немного обидно, что все столько лет ругали ее, а сейчас все еще никто не похвалил, но она упрямо продолжает свой путь. Ей даже задания давать не нужно: она сама всех найдет и уничтожит.

Вот и сейчас — Присцилла чувствует, что на юге много йома. Ее не обманешь. И еще неспокойно вокруг Рабоны. Когда в Центральном регионе навстречу ей выходит юная девушка, от которой разит йоки так, что волосы шевелятся, Присцилла, не колеблясь, атакует.

— Это будет не так просто, — говорит девушка, разделяя голову и пропуская меч Присциллы.

К девушке с разных сторон подходят еще двое, затем еще один, и еще… Присцилла утирает лоб и делает шаг назад. Столько Ненасытных разом она еще не видела. «Если я убью их всех, — думает она, и что-то колотится в ее животе, — меня простят. Меня обязательно простят».

Когда сзади появляется воин, Присцилла думает, что это подмога, и чувствует легкую досаду: неужели в ней сомневаются? — и радость: наконец-то ее старания заметили.

— Присцилла-а-а! — кричит воин и бьет прямо в нее.

Тяжело дыша, Присцилла встает поодаль, увернувшись прыжком от атаки, и замирает. Ее переполняет обида: она столько времени провела, безукоризненно выполняя все правила Организации, она убила столько йома, но ее все равно не простили.

Такая — йома — она по-прежнему никому не нужна.

Присцилла стискивает меч, свою единственную верную надежду, и выплескивает боль и горе с криком.

…Когда ветер вокруг нее замирает, она шевелит крыльями и думает: «Зачем я сдерживалась? Чего боялась?» Ей смутно припоминается, что когда-то на холме ее тоже окружала какая-то мелочь. Да, точно: тогда было еще одно существо — невероятно сильное, опасное и очень нужное. Присцилла подставляет лицо ласковому солнцу, не глядя отрывая что-то самой нетерпеливой Ненасытной, затем осматривается. Взгляд безошибочно останавливается на единственной все еще крохотной фигурке с мечом, от которой исходит тот самый невероятно манящий запах. «Сначала это, потом смешные создания вокруг, а потом потроха», — думает она.

— Наконец-то я тебя доем, — говорит Присцилла, оказываясь рядом с фигуркой.

***

— Прекрасный вид, — говорит Даэ. — Сражение существ, что сильнее Порождений…

«Говори что хочешь — ты просто ждешь, пока они сумеют отделить от Присциллы хотя бы кусочек», — думаю я. Пока он разглагольствует, я разглядываю его левой половиной глаз. Он не моего вида, и я думаю, что не представляю, как он спаривается. Вряд ли это близко к совокуплениям его подопытных особей. Его феромоны не похожи ни на их, ни на те, что выделяются у особей второго пола — до пробуждения и после. Еще я думаю, что до сих пор не спарился с ним — но, по крайней мере, сумел сделать ему тот подарок, который он давно хотел и никак не мог получить.

— …Удивительно, сколько здесь собралось Пробужденных, — между тем говорит Даэ. — Как будто их влечет сюда запах Присциллы.

«Их влечет сюда мое сообщение-западня, — весело думаю я. — Их и еще восемь текущих сильных номеров, которые вот-вот подоспеют».

— Твоя девочка разительно выделяется на их фоне, — замечает Даэ, наконец посмотрев на меня.

Мне требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы понять: он говорит о моем асаракамчике.

«Разве я не отдал его тебе, предоставив полную свободу действий? В нем осталась едва ли десятая часть исходной особи», — хочется мне сказать, но я сдерживаю странную обиду.

— Ты хорошо над ней поработал, — отвечаю я. — Она не пропадет.

У Даэ красивая щель между челюстями: «улыбка» этому человеку не подходит.

— Удачное творение.

Мне вдруг становится смешно: получается, асаракамчик — наш с ним детеныш, раз мы вместе сделали его таким, какой он есть сейчас.

— Все дело в любви, — вдруг говорит Даэ, и я от неожиданности чуть было не показываю чешую. Любовь, родство душ — это главная ценность жизни, недоступная животным; какое отношение она имеет к представителю местного населения и потомку асаракама? Разве они не просто спаривались?

— Без основы, — продолжает Даэ, — она была бы просто очередным сборным чудищем. Но она любила эту первую, Терезу, и это чувство стимулировало развитие лучше, чем все мои эликсиры. Так что сейчас в ее случае мы говорим о новом виде.

«Страх съедает душу», — вспоминаю я. Вот почему, съев тело Терезы, Присцилла вернулась в первоначальное состояние, которое ее мозг считал самым безопасным, и застыла в нем на много лет. Запуганный детеныш-чудовище… И напротив нее — мой маленький асаракамчик, знающий в этом мире всего несколько команд, но получивший от своей пары то главное, без чего все теряет смысл.

— …ее тело по-прежнему представляет для нас большую ценность как источник новых образцов, — продолжает Даэ.

Он рассеянно вглядывается в поле битвы.

— Жаль, что никто из живущих сейчас не испытывает любовь к Присцилле: такое существо стало бы поистине неуязвимым. У нас есть несколько новых пар близнецов, связь между которыми особенно сильная; думаю, если убить одного на глазах у другого и накормить, мы получим новый вид…

И он продолжает рассказывать о том, как растопчет великое чувство, ради которого единственно стоит жить, превратив его в способ получения нового вида животного оружия.

Глядя на _такого_ Даэ, я представляю, как пробиваю хвостом его голову насквозь. Впервые я жалею о том, что меня еще не отозвали домой.


End file.
